


asa (朝)

by reyfon



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyfon/pseuds/reyfon
Summary: Kim Minjoo menyukai pagi karena Honda Hitomi ada di dalamnya
Relationships: Kim Minju/Honda Hitomi
Kudos: 12





	asa (朝)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo :D  
> Aku rey, pertama kali mempublikasikan karya ke AO3  
> Semoga ff IZONE dengan pasangan MinjuHitomi ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ;-;
> 
> Bila ada kritik, saran, dan pesan akan sangat aku apresiasi hehe
> 
> Selamat membaca :)

* * *

Kim Minjoo menyukai sensasi fajar.

Tampak sederhana, tetapi Minjoo mencintainya, mendambakannya tiap hari tanpa terkecuali. Baskara pagi mengintip tubuh terkulainya, memberi rasa hangat, menggelitik permukaan wajah, dan dengan malas membuka mata karenanya. Sesederhana itu dan Minjoo tak pernah komplain. Ketika harus menyibak selimut, melipatnya apik, kemudian membuka tirai tanpa senyumnya absen. Kicau merdu burung yang mengalun di telinga menghadirkan girang dan segera ingin menyampaikannya,

pada Honda Hitomi yang mengerjap mata, tersenyum lemah, terduduk di tengah kasur mereka.

Minjoo suka menghambur peluk kemudian, membuat gadis pipi tembam terjatuh karena dekapnya yang heboh. Ada damai menyelinap tiap kulit bersentuhan, seolah masing-masing merengkuh dunia. Minjoo menemukan bola mata brunetnya sekali lagi, di tengah-tengah tangan yang setia memeluk satu sama lain, bertukar cinta lewat tatapan. Minjoo mungkin terlalu malu mengungkapkan bahwa Hitomi adalah hidup dambaannya, titik tumpunya, penopang hidupnya, dan segala deskripsi yang menyatakan bahwa Hitomi tak sekedar hadir untuk bertandang, melainkan mengarungi perkara bersama. Hitomi tak perlu kesaksian Minjoo, sebab gadis berlesung manis menyampaikan lewat tindakan, nyaman dan penuh afeksi

* * *

;-;

* * *

Kim Minjoo menyukai sensasi fajar berikutnya, lalu berikutnya.

Terlihat biasa, tapi Minjoo merasa cintanya baru setiap hari, dia dapati dari kali pertama melihat di pagi hari. Malaikat tanpa sayap yang pulas tertidur dengan helai-helai poni menutupi kelopak matanya. Tangan Minjoo pelan menyingkapnya, makin tersenyum lebar ketika mata brunet Hitomi terbuka perlahan. Bibir MInjoo tak kuasa mengecup mata itu penuh sayang. Hitomi beberapa kali mendesah tak suka, hanya di suatu kesempatan Minjoo dapat balasan setimpal; memberi cumbu di dahi, turun ke hidung, lalu bibir mungil Minjoo.

Pagi, acapnya. Satu kata yang membangunkan kupu-kupu dalam perut Minjoo.

Minjoo tidak terbesit 'bosan' membuka pagi bersama Hitomi. Ah, tak sudi berpikiran demikian barangkali. Tiap detik dengannya adalah harta yang tak terganti, merekam per bagiannya sampai-sampai Minjoo mencinta hanya karena Hitomi di angan. Tetap Minjoo tak bisa lepas dari Hitomi saat pagi hadir di tengah mereka, menyapa lewat atmosfir dingin bertimpal wangi embun yang menjelajar dari celah jendela.

Hati Minjoo penuh suka cita, menyeruak ruang dan rasa, mengembang bersama bunga bernama Honda Hitomi

* * *

;-;

* * *

Kim Minjoo di selanjutnya kukuh menyukai fajar.

Ada kalanya Minjoo dibanguni aroma baccon dan telur mata sapi, percik minyak, dan bising perlatan dapur yang berbenturan. Minjoo tak mau beranjak kalau Hitomi tidak menariknya dari selimut hangat yang sudah lecak, menyeret dengan iming-iming peluk. Sepatuh itu Minjoo pada Hitomi. Tak puas Minjoo menghirup dalam lekuk leher Hitomi, bernarasi manis di pundak halusnya. Kekasihnya hanya mampu tersenyum, semburat malu, dan dengan jemari yang merapat, mereka meninggalkan kamar tidur yang menjadi saksi tiap cinta dan bercinta.

Hitomi adalah pembuka hari Minjoo, cukuplah ia seorang. Minjoo tak perlu lagu paling merdu sealam semesta pun, yang ia ingin _hanya Honda Hitomi_ ; lantun, rupa, sentuhannya, dan seluruh aspek yang dimiliki. Sesederhana itu untuk melayangkan sanubari Minjoo dan Hitomi sesederhaan itu menyanggupi. Oh, cantiknya. Ratusan kali Minjoo melepas syukur dapat menemukan Hitomi dari sekian miliyar manusia di muka bumi. Minjoo bukanlah penyair dan penikmat senja, tetapi melankoli yang merengguti pikiran tak pernah lepas kala ada bersama Hitomi. Minjoo dimabuk diksi indah karena gadisnya, _hanya karena Hitomi_. Tersela untai senyum di wajah tirus Minjoo acap kali mereka berpelukan di atas ranjang pagi. Tak peduli sedingin dan sepanas apa, Minjoo hanya mampu menyeringai, mendekatkan dahi dan curi-curi mencium hidung Hitomi. Sedang gadis Honda tersebut akan menggeliat kecil karenanya, sadar-tak sadar berbisik 'aku mencintaimu' pada bibir Minjoo yang kian melengkung. Tak ada hal lain senikmat saat pagi.

Dunia kecil mereka tak akan pernah mengecewakan.

Benar, begitu.

_Benar--_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_tut .._

_tut .._

_"Halo--"_

_"Minjoo! Kenapa susah sekali dihubungi?!"_

_"Maaf, kerjaanku--"_

_"Hitomi-mu kecelakaan! Cepat--"_

* * *

_(Buyar; Minjoo pecah berkeping-keping)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\---Kim Minjoo terengah-engah.

Sesak merambak ke seluruh paru-paru hingga menekan pacu jantung berdetak, merusak napasnya hingga hampir sulit mengambil udara. Semuanya berair, fluid keringat nyaris memenuhi sekujur permukaan badan. Kemudian mengalir, lagi. Air mata, deras menuruni pipi. Tangannya mencengkram muka sekuat tenaga.

Kim Minjoo sakit. 

Tersenggal, tercekat; semuanya. Minjoo merasakan perih luar-dalam, menyayat sampai ke tulang. Sakit, sakit tapi Minjoo tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Kian hari kian buruk, menjadi rapuh dan mungkin ditendang saja ia bisa mati. 

Namun, Minjoo memang sudah _mati_.

Minjoo yang _hidup_ dirampas oleh Honda Hitomi. Pergi, tak akan pernah kembali.

Begini terus, Minjoo menjadikan bangun di malam hari sebagai rutinitasnya kini. Gelap, hanya fraksi cahaya saling memantul terangi daratan. Kamarnya terlalu temaram, apalagi Minjoo sudah tak mau menyalakan lampu di situ. Sengaja, Minjoo terbuai takut yang dalam. 

Minjoo hanya berpura-pura amnesia. Kehendak hati memaksa ia melupakan apa yang pahit, ditarik jauh masuk ke dunia yang baru.

Dan tetap Minjoo tidak bisa, karena sudah lama tinggal di dunianya, bersama Honda Hitomi.

Bersama gadis yang bersumpah setia sehidup semati. Yang membuat Minjoo menunggu-nunggu fajar yang baru, terbit karena Honda-nya ada di sisi, hadir karena senyum Hitomi-nya.

Minjoo dibuatnya trauma akan pagi.

Tak lagi mampu melihat fajar yang sama.

_Paginya_ sudah hilang, meninggalkan _malam_ senyap nan hampa. _Sendiri_.


End file.
